Of Love And Blood
by La'Bird
Summary: When trouble stirs up with the Volturi, all half-breeds, werwolves, and shape-shifters are no longer safe! The Cullens try desprately to imagine what could have caused this sudden change. And where do the Akatsuki fit in here? Sorry SUCK at summaries READ


**Ok, um. . . This is a Naruto {Akatsuki}xTwilight crossover. If you don't like, DON'T READ! Critisism is excepted, no flames, though. **

**Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, RosaliexEmmett, AlicexJasper, DeixOC, KakuxHi, KisaxIta, PeinxKo, and SasoxOC. No TobixZetzu. . . Sorry. . . v.v**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own NARUTO or TWILIGHT, but I DO own the characters I create.**

**On with the story! **

* * *

The Cullen's' laughed full-heartedly as Renesmee and Jacob Black wrestled about in the yard. It had been 13 years since the time when the Volturi had come to try to exterminate them – or more – Renesmee. Bella Cullen was gently leaning against her mate – and husband – Edward Cullen. Rosalie was sitting on her mate, Emmett. Alice was sitting on the ground, Jasper, her lifelong mate, had his head carefully resting on her lap. Carlisle and Esme were off hunting for a few hours.

Anyway, Renesmee and Jacob were giggling and smiling as they tried to pin the other down for 7 seconds. Bella and Emmett were in charge of keeping score of the little game, and it seemed that Renesmee was winning – 4 to 1.

It was very peaceful and relaxing. Bella chuckled a little when Jacob made a desperate attempt, and tried to tackle the little half vampire. She easily dodged it, laughing at his futile actions.

The game continued for most of the day. Jacob had finally pinned Renesmee once more, and was struggling on the ground beneath the copper-haired's grasp when it happened.

First, Alice gasped and shot up into a standing position. Second, Edward leaped up too and bounded over to her, holding her by the shoulders, as if to keep her from running away. Third, Carlisle and Esme returned.

Time seemed to stand still. No one dared to move. No one breathed. No one blinked. They froze.

Then, all at once, Alice was sobbing and Edward was staring at Carlisle worriedly.

"Alice!" Jasper cried as he jumped to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly began to rock her back and forth.

"Edward, what is it?!" Carlisle, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper all demanded at the same time.

He looked horrified. His already pale skin turned bone white. His topaz colored eyes were huge, they looked like they could have fallen out of his head. "The . . . Volturi. . . Have changed their views. . ." he whispered.

"Why? How?! Edward!" Bella almost screeched. She hated the Volturi. With a passion.

"All. . . half-breeds, shape shifters, and werewolves will be. . ." he trailed off.

"What?!?!"

". . . Exterminated. . ."

Everyone's breathes caught in their throats. Golden eyes gazed at Renesmee and Jacob in horror.

"No. . ." Bella whispered. "No! NO!!" She pranced over to her daughter and held her in a bone crushing hug. "No, no, no. Oh God, please no!"

Edward slowly made his way over and engulfed his wife and daughter in a firm hug. He buried his head in Bella's brown hair.

Then Carlisle gasped loudly. Everyone jumped slightly and stared at him. His eyes were tortured. "We. . . We have to. . . warn them. . . Call them. . ."

Emmett growled. "Why?! Why should we help _them_? They helped us only _three times. _We've helped them. . . Like 20 times! They don't _deserve _our help!!"

Rosalie smacked Emmett across the face. "How _dare _you say that?! They're our _friends!!_ _They've_ helped us about 20 times, _we've _only helped them 6 times! Their good people! They deserve to know! Especially since. . ." her enraged voice cut off.

"'Especially since' what?" Renesmee asked innocently.

"Especially since half of our allies in the east are mostly either shape shifters or half-breeds," Esme whispered.

"Who? Who are in the east?"

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper all looked at each other with the same expression: uncertainty.

"The coven is lead by a man named 'Pein.' His mate's name is Konan. They travel with 10 others: A man named Sasori and his mate, Reishi**{1}**, a man called Deidara and his mate Pori**{2}**. Then there is a man named Kakuzu and his mate Hidan. Kisame and Itachi, and Zetzu and Tobi. And yes. . . half of them are. . . homosexual," Carlisle explained.

"Mum," Renesmee called, "What does 'homosexual' mean?"

Bella gulped. She heard Emmett and Jacob snigger. Jasper snorted quietly. 'How am I supposed to say this?!' she thought frantically. She looked over at Edward for some kind of guidance. He nodded, smiling slightly, too. She grinded her sharp teeth together and sighed.

"Well. . . It means when a boy – or a girl – love another boy – or girl," she tried to explain, but felt she didn't do a great job at it, seeing as Renesmee still seemed confused.

"Nessie," Jacob tried, "It's like when a boy like other boys instead of girls or a girl likes other girls instead of boys."

She made a disgusted face. "Eww! That's _gross_!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, just don't let _them _hear you say that, Nessie. They'll get pissed. It's called 'homophobic' when someone is against gay people. Don't be homophobic, Ness, it's not cool," Jacob warned.

"Why? It's disgusting! Do they kiss each other?!" she demanded from Carlisle.

"Um. . . I. . . Don't really know. . . I would assume, though, seeing as they _are_ mates. . ." he said cautiously.

She shuttered slightly.

". . . Who's going to call?" Jasper asked.

No one raised their hand.

He glanced around. "Oh, come on! They don't know Edward, Bella, Jacob, or Renesmee. So Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, or I can really call them."

"Why don't they know you, Edward? Emmett?" Bella asked.

"We were out hunting whenever they came. Quite unfortunate, really. I wanna see if that Kisame guy is really as big as you say he is, Carlisle," Emmett said.

"Oh, he is. Kakuzu and Zetzu are pretty big, too."

"Hump. We'll see bout that," Emmett said mischievously.

"Emmett, you can't fight them," Rosalie declared.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because. We don't want them to think we want any trouble."

"Whatever. . ."

She grinned at him, triumphant.

"Now! We'll have to call them, and everyone we can contact. I'll call Pein, Rosalie, you and Emmett call the Amazons and Amum. Alice and Jasper, you call all the nomads you can and Alistair. Edward, you and Bella need to contact the Denali's'. Esme, could you contact Siobhan?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded and disappeared to go get her phone, as did Jasper and Rosalie. Edward already had out his phone, and was dialing the number to the Denali coven.

Bella felt slightly soothed that they were calling for backup. But she felt worried, too. She didn't want all her old/new friends to get hurt. And she was still slightly unsure about this Pein guy and his group. 'Stop that!' she mentally scolded. 'You don't even know these people. And if the others trust them, I guess I'll have to trust them, too.'

Then Bella finally let go of her daughter and looked over at Jacob, who looked anxious.

"Um. . . I guess I'll go tell Sam and all them about the news. . ." he said.

"Yes, please do." Carlisle said. "Do you think it would be possible for them to join us like they did when the Volturi came the last time?"

Jacob scoffed. "If a bunch of vamps come around that aren't friendly, you can promise that we'll be there," he assured. And with that, he nodded at Bella, then ran off into the woods.

"Carlisle, the Denali's are coming in two days time," Edward said as he hung up the phone.

The older vampire nodded thoughtfully and took out his phone and dialed a number.

Just then, Alice came out along with Rosalie, both looking very happy.

"Yes!" Edward muttered.

"What is it?" Bella questioned.

"The nomads, Amazons, Amum, Alistair, and Siobhan are all coming. Now all we have to do is wait for the Japanese to confirm, and then they'll all be here in 5 days tops."

"Fantastic!" Bella cheered.

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Edward," Carlisle called. Said vampire looked up. "Their coming. They'll be here in 4 days."

And so, all we had to do was wait.

* * *

**Sooooo. . . Do you like? Please review if you do, cuz if you don't, I'll get the impression tthat you hate this story and I'll give up on it. And I already have the next two chaptera written, they just need to be typed. REVIEW!!!!! ^^**

**1 = Lacey {Lay-see}**

**2 = Polly {poll-ie}**


End file.
